1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a device for measuring a critical dimension of a pattern formed on a substrate and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In the manufacturing of semiconductor devices, it is essential to precisely measure fine patterns which can be formed on a substrate by various processes, such as photolithography, etching, and the like. An electrical characteristics test or a measurement of a critical dimension of the fine pattern can be indispensable in confirming whether or not the fine pattern is formed within the required tolerances during the manufacturing process.
For example, a scanning electron microscope (SEM) is used for measuring a line width (critical dimension (CD)). Herein, the critical dimension refers to the minimum space between two lines or a minimum circuit line width which is acceptable in the manufactured semiconductor device. The critical dimension is a specified value for the spatial limitations between interconnected lines of the semiconductor device and the width of a line itself.